The Story of Neji and Tenten
by flipflop386
Summary: Neji and Tenten seem to be the best of friends, but they weren't always that way. They've had their awkward stages and meaningless fights, but still managed to see the best in each otehr. The Title Says All. *NOT a NejiTen Oneshot


**Hey guys! It's me again! I've had this story forming in my mind for a while now, and finally decided to write it down. **

**SUMMARY: The story of Tenten and Neji; how they met, their time at the Academy, and being on team Gai. **

"blah" normal

"**blah"** Author's Note (A/N)  
_"blah" _Character's thoughts

"NEJI. NEJI! Where is that boy?" Hiashi Hyuga fumed. He had sent a messenger for Neji 15 minutes ago and was getting frustrated.

Down the hall, little feet ran across the wooden panels. The owner of the feet stopped at the door and took in a deep breath before opening it. "I am sorry to keep you waiting Lord Hiashi! I was watching over Lady Hinata's training with Kō-san!" Neji said, bowing in front of the Hyuga lord.

Hiashi stared down at the small 4 year old boy. He was small for his age, especially considering that most Hyugas were tall. He was barely 3' 2'' and he was turning 5 in about a month. But Hiashi wasn't concerned; he was fairly short as a child also. After a few scrutinizing moments he decided to forgive the boy. "Very well, I have a job for you to do." He walked to his desk and picked up a large pile of books and binders and scrolls. "The Hokage allowed our clan to borrow these documents for very confidential reasons. I need you to return these to him immediately and thank him for permitting us to use them. Do not let anyone see them and do not stop for any reason. I presume that you know where the Hokage tower is?"

Neji nodded in awe as he stared at the pile. "_He's kidding. There is no way I can possibly carry all of that by myself. It's got to be at least as tall as me!"_

"Good," Hiashi said, snapping Neji out of his thoughts, "Be back soon," and on that note Hiashi handed the pile over to Neji, who struggled to not drop it.

"Yes Hiashi-sama!" Neji said, trying his hardest to bow with the large pile.

Tenten looked in the mirror. "I look good!" She said, wearing her father's old forehead protector. "I look just like a really ninja! HIYAH!" She said, doing a forward role followed by a kick. "Haha! I make such a good ninja! I can't wait until I'm old enough to be one! Daddy would be so proud of me!" Tenten practiced her 'ninja kicks' some more. Unfortunately she got a bit too close to the wall. "WHOOOOOO-WAH! Ow!" She accidently kicked her parents' wedding picture that was hanging up. She brought her foot down to examine for any injuries. She was wearing her shoes, luckily, so she didn't hurt herself, but she couldn't say the same for the picture frame. "Oh no! no no no no! This isn't good! This is their favorite picture! They're going to get so mad!" She took down the picture and laid it on the table. Tenten then took out the dust pan and broom and quickly swept up the broken glass. She then returned to the broken frame.

"_Okay, I bet if I take the frame down to that fancy furniture and decorations store that Mommy likes shopping at, they wouldn't mind replacing the glass for me!"_ Tenten looked at the clock._ "Okay its 11:30. Mommy and Daddy shouldn't be back from their mission until at least 2:30, and the store is on the other side of the village, so if I run there and back I should be back in time!"_ Tenten took off her father's old forehead protector and placed it back in his closest. She then took the picture out of the frame and stuck the frame in her backpack.

Neji staggered from left to right, struggling to hold up the pile. _"Ugh! It's so heavy! I can't even see over it! If I could only hold my byakugan long enough to see through it…."_ Although Neji was bright, he still hadn't mastered his clan's kekkai genkai, but then again, he _was_ the only person in the history of his clan to even access his byakugan before age 6. Staggering around the corner, the young Hyuga turned the stack of scrolls to his side, "Ugh. Eight more blocks." He checked his mental map of Konoha and continued down the buzzing streets.

"_Around the apartment buildings, down to the end of the road, hang a left, then the second street on the right. If I follow that twisty road at the end, then it should lead me right to the store…I think…I hope." _Sprinting as fast as she could Tenten ducked and squeezed and jumped over, under, and around the town's folk. For about the millionth time in her life, she thanked her lucky stars that she was fast and skinny. After all, some of the places she squeezed between were meant for escapee cats and dogs. _"Oh. My. God. This is a ridiculous amount of running. Hope I never have to run this much ever again. Okay, almost there, just need to get to the end of the street, and turn._

Trying his hardest not to run into anyone or anything, Neji stumbled from side to side. He was almost there. He could see the Hokage Tower….and the steps. There were so many steps. _"Okay, just one last corner. Then I should be just about-OOOFF!"_ Neji's neat stack of scrolls and paperwork quickly morphed into a pile of entropy on the dirt road as he fell backwards from the force of, what he assumed was, an attack.

Turning the corner full speed, Tenten didn't see the walking stack of paper right in front of her. It was too late to stop herself; she ran full force into the towering load, knocking it, and its owner to the ground.

Coughing at all the dust that had been stirred up from the ground, Neji tried to make sense of what was happening. Assuming the worst case scenario, Neji came to his senses. Afraid that someone was trying to steal the precious paperwork, Neji shook himself from his dizziness to get a good look at the thief. But what he saw shocked him. A girl, probably around his age, maybe a year older or so, was bright red in the face, trying to shield her embarrassment.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I can't believe I didn't see you!"

"_Ugh, she stutters as much as Hinata-sama"_ Neji thought, rolling his eyes.

Afraid that the eye role was meant for her, Tenten quickly tried to mollify her actions. "Here! Let me help you with that!" She offered the boy her hand, which he took gratefully. She towered over him by at least half a foot. She immediately dropped to the ground to pick up his parcels. She was in a rush and Neji could tell by the way she rushed everything and hastily gathered the letters and notes, "Here," Tenten handed him the stacked back to him, and dashed towards her destination, "Bye! Sorry for knocking you over!" She yelled, waving a hand back at him as she ran for the end of the street.

"_Wh….What just happened?"_ Neji stared at the end of the street long after Tenten had disappeared behind the corner, bewildered by the past few moments that flew by him.

**That's all for chapter one. I got the inspiration from the song "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. I REALLY want to hear everyone's reviews. If you like it, I will definitely write more, but if I don't get enough positive reviews, I'll just stop…. Okayy, bye-bye for now 3 **


End file.
